


Speak Now

by hollstein96



Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kind of based on speak now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollstein96/pseuds/hollstein96
Summary: It’s Karlie wedding day and a certain someone stops it





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song speak now

Karlie was getting ready for the wedding . It was only two more hours until she would be Mrs . She couldn’t believe she was getting married....it had always been her dream ...but not to the person she dreamed of marrying. Karlie sighed “If only I didn’t mess the relationship up, I would be marrying her now.” 

Karlie heard the door open and close. She heard sound of heels clacking on the marble floor, she thought it was her sister checking up on her. Karlie turned to look at the eyes she hasn’t seen since that night 4 years ago, that same deep- blue ocean eyes that once told her she loved her. 

“Taylor” Karlie’s voice was soft and almost too quiet for Taylor to hear. “Karlie” Taylor replied looking into her eyes. Karlie’s voice broke “Wha- what are you doing here? you can’t be in here” 

“I came here to fix this. I love you and I don’t know how I survived the last 4 years without you knowing that you were with someone else . Now you’re getting married and it hurts. Karlie I regret asking you to leave, I know I asked you to leave instead of working it out. I regret letting you go. ” Taylor said as tears streamed down her face. 

Karlie didn’t know she was crying until she felt her tears on her cheeks. “Taylor I...I don’t know. I have love you and always will... but I’m getting married” Taylor starts to walked closer to Karlie and held her hands “Karlie I’ll always be here if you need me. We can runaway and leave this place now I’ll be your getaway car.” Suddenly, Karlie kissed Taylor they both moan at the feeling of Taylor’s hand on Karlie’s hair and deepened the kiss until Karlie pulls away. “No Taylor. I’m getting married..I can’t” Karlie shook her head as she took a step back.

Taylor stared at her for what felt like forever until there was a knock on the door It was Kimby asking her to open it. Karlie hurriedly fixed her dress and opened the door. Once Kimby was inside she saw Taylor and nodded to her. There was a moment of silence until Taylor said “I’ll see you at the altar from my seat”. She walked away closing the door leaving only Karlie and Kimby “you don’t have to hide it. I know you still love her but you made the decision to leave ” said Kimby .

“I left because she told me too! I left instead of working it out I messed up big time but now I’m getting married to someone I don’t see myself being fully committing to. She’s the only one I really see myself spending my life with but I messed up Kimby . I should’ve stayed when she told me to leave, I should have fought for it” Karlie sobbed. Kimby went and hugged her as they heard another knock a woman telling them it was almost time. Kimby did Karlie’s make up and told her to be strong and decide what she wanted now.

As the wedding song began, Karlie became more nervous. The church door opened and everyone turned to face the bride. Karlie saw Taylor in the second row , their eyes met and suddenly a happy future with Taylor flashed before her eyes. Karlie’s father held her hands and she snapped out it. As they walked, he started to talk in whisper “Kimby told me that she found you and Taylor together in a room. Sweetie make the right choice, I’ll support whatever you choose you know that. “ Karlie could feel Taylor’s eyes on her the entire time as they made their way to the altar where Josh was waiting.

Karlie walked to him and smiled and then looked at Taylor and back to him. The priest started to speak. Karlie thought she couldn’t lie to herself. She heard the priest say “ if anyone objects this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace” as if on cue, Taylor stood up. 

Gasps were heard from the audience as Taylor walked to the altar “Karlie baby please I love you I know we have our ups and downs but I let you go and it was stupid of me I should have fought for you. “ Karlie had tears in her eyes and looked at everyone’s shocked faces. Karlie looked at her family. They gave her a nod if approval.

Karlie looked at josh and said “I’m sorry I can’t lie to myself anymore. This isn’t who I am. I’m sorry but I can’t be your wife”. Karlie walked away running to Taylor and kissing her. The sound of cheers and claps filled the room with some looks of disappointed. But they didn’t care as in that moment they found each again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedbacks and comments if you like it!


End file.
